


Клубника в декабре

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: Вместе | Запах | КонецДанте вернулся из ада.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Danero week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 2
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Клубника в декабре

Неро вздрогнул, услышав хлопок двери внизу. Он сонно заморгал, уставившись в серый в темноте потолок, пытаясь понять, что это могло быть. В разрушенном городе почти не осталось людей, Триш или Мэри порой оказывались его гостьями, да Нико. Неро остался в агентстве, не сумел покинуть его, не захотел возвращаться на Фортуну, потому что все еще надеялся. И спустя полгода, когда на календаре был уже декабрь, все еще надеялся.

Он сел, устало смотря в черноту комнаты.

Город никто и не собирался восстанавливать, и электричество так и не вернулось. С улицы не падало никакого света. Неро не был человеком, но, возможно, в его крови было недостаточно от демона, чтобы достаточно хорошо видеть в темноте и в человеческом облике.

Неро плохо высыпался последние месяцы.

Он встал на ноги, чтобы посмотреть уже, кто там пришел, как сразу же его обдало волной такой знакомой, такой родной энергии, что в груди перетянуло, а дыхание перехватило.

Данте!

У Неро по спине поползли мурашки, перетекая на руки, поднимая волоски дыбом. Он вылетел из комнаты — она принадлежала Данте, но его запах давно выветрился с простыней и подушек, и очень громко спустился вниз, сразу же обозначая свое присутствие.

Внизу тоже было темно, но фигура Данте так четко вырисовывалась посреди комнаты. Тот застыл, должно быть, удивленный. Глаза его, и так светившиеся в темноте, вспыхнули ярче. Он что-то держал в левой руке, но Неро не успел рассмотреть.

Данте вернулся из ада.

Неро налетел на него и схватился, крепко обняв за плечи руками и крыльями, вдыхал его запах, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб шеи, и никак не мог поверить, что Данте здесь.

Его родной запах перекрыло сверху чем-то неземным, чужеродным. Так, должно быть, пахла адская пыль. Но Неро вжимался все теснее и теснее, стараясь распробовать то родное, что он так сильно в Данте любил.

Он улавливал нотки его привычного запаха, острое демоническое обоняние не подводило. Тот неповторимый запах тела, от которого у Неро порой подгибались колени, никуда не исчез.

— Привет, пацан.

В голосе Данте сначала послышалась насмешка, будто он хотел посмеяться над таким проявлением чувств, но уже в конце фразы почувствовалась вся серьезность. Его тяжелая ладонь легла Неро на затылок, нежно поглаживала, ероша короткие прядки волос, и Неро откровенно наслаждался лаской, от которой раньше старался увильнуть, потому что считал ее слишком нежной для них, слишком интимной.

Но он почти потерял Данте и не намерен был больше натягивать на себя маску мнимого безразличия.

— Ты меня так задушишь, — его бархатный голос съехал на шепот, но Неро не отпустил, лихорадочно тычась носом в его шею, наполняя легкие его воздухом, его запахом. У него слабели ноги, он дрожал изнутри, потому что он так бесконечно скучал. Он думал о самом худшем, строил самые ужасные сценарии в своей голове, думал о том, что Данте вернется через год, через десять, не вернется никогда, и эти мысли мучили его в ночных кошмарах.

Но он здесь. 

Он вернулся.

Неро отстранился от него немного, но не отпустил, только отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы посмотреть в горящие глаза, и сердце лихорадочно и испуганно заколотилось в груди, быстро, как у крошечной птицы.

— Я кое-что принес, — хмыкнул Данте, показав ему то, что держал в руке. Неро прищурился. Это был пластиковый контейнер — где только достал? — с чем-то, похожим на клубнику.

— Сейчас же декабрь? — пробормотал Неро полувопросительно, но ему, на самом деле, было совершенно все равно.

— Это адская клубника.

Неро взглянул на нее с сомнением. А выглядела она как самая обычная. Может, чуть крупнее. Впрочем, к адской растительности он относился с огромным подозрением.

— Очень вкусно, между прочим, — сообщил Данте со знанием дела, и Неро, кивнув, жадно поцеловал его, зная, что это вкуснее.


End file.
